Two People, One Melody
by MeliRockStarNinja
Summary: She gently sings her feelings with her guitar. He plays his world on any piano while using his voice. What happens when a simple girl meets a famous musician? Can they combine and find their melodies together? I know it sounds like a suckish-kinda of summary but I guaranty the story is much better than the summary. Enjoy! SoMa Fiction!
1. A New Friend

Me: This is the Chapter 1 of Two People, One Melody. X)

Soul: Disclaimer, Meli does not own Soul Eater, Slipping Away by Avril Lavigne, or Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. (-_-)

Maka: Please Enjoy! :)

Me: BTW, most characters in the story are the age of 16 or 15. Soul is 16 and Maka's still 15.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

I swiftly moved my hands on the guitar that I borrowed from the music room. Twice a week I go there and pick up a guitar. Then find an empty hallway. Once I find a spot I sit on the floor and strum my heart out. Sometimes I would sing gently with the music.

Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Maka Albarn. I live alone and attend DMWA. I'm not so much of a sociable person so I don't have many friends or any for a fact. The reason is probably because I look like a nerd or something with my glasses and plus I leave my hair in braided ponytails. Occasionally I'll even get bullied but I don't care. On my free time I read a book or when nobody's around I start to create music. I usually keep my song book with me at all times. Sometimes I try out songs from the radio or just create my own. I started to sing along and sad memories flooded in.

About three years ago my parents passed away, which left me hanging with not much money to use.. I had to sell most things that belonged to my family, including my guitar that I had gotten for my tenth birthday. The only thing left are the pictures of us and this one envelope that is addressed for me to open when I turn sixteen. I still cry once in awhile thinking it was me at fault from their death.

_Na na, na na na, na na_  
_I miss you, miss you so bad_  
_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_  
_I hope you can hear me_  
_I remember it clearly_

My parents died right in front of me in an accident.

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

I was walking to school and they were both in the car driving to work. When a truck ran a red light and crashed into them.

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
_I wish that I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't_

That Morning I didn't say goodbye because I was in a crappy mood from the other day of some bullies.

_Oh_  
_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_I had my wake up_  
_Won't you wake up_  
_I keep asking why_  
_And I can't take it_  
_It wasn't fake_  
_It happened, you passed by_

I cried that day and blamed myself but on the funeral only one tear fell because they wouldn't wake up and say everything is okay.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_  
_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go,_  
_Somewhere you're not coming back_

No one took me in so now I live alone in a apartment that the government pays for.

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._  
_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

I also stick with music because that's the one thing my parents and I had the most in common. It relieves me.

_Na na, na na na, na na_  
_I miss you_

I sighed, feeling something prickle down my cheek. My gaze went out the window.

Soul's P.O.V.

"Urg, this is uncool." I frowned.

"You got to wear a uniform if you're going to attend here." My manager, lectures me.

"But it's so uncool."

"Mr. Eater you are required to wear a uniform." Now the principal is lecturing me too. I frowned deeper and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" My manager asked me.

"I'll wear the uniform so leave me alone. I'm just going to take a look around here." I waved goodbye without turning back.

"Be at the front at five."

I went out the door without responding.

Hey, I'm Soul Eater. You can say that I'm a famous Musician. I sing and play the piano also some guitar. I'm about to attend DMWA. You're probably wondering 'why's a famous musician attending school in the middle of the school year?' Well the reason is that they say I can't continue my career without going to school. It's such a pain. I got a bunch of friends, not really. They all pretend just because I'm some famous person. Well whatever.

Right now I'm heading to god knows where. Then suddenly I stopped and stepped back a few spots.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_  
_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, ..._

I hear someone singing. Her, just guessing it's a girl, voice sounds so angelic. This song she's singing seems sad and lonely. I just then realized that I was following her voice. The song was about to end and my legs went quicker before I realize it I was running.

What the hell this is a first that I'm acting like this. When the song ended I saw a girl at the end of a hallway. She looked around my age and she has a guitar with her. She doesn't look much but a bit cute. What the hell, again, Soul, me, is saying a girl is cute.

The girl looked up and her perfect shade of green eyes meet my unusual red eyes. I mentally slapped myself. She looked away and I knew she was blushing. I walked up to her.

"Hey," was all I managed to make come out of my mouth.

"Hello," This is awkward. I sat down next to her on the floor.

"I like your voice and the song you were singing." She blushed at my compliment.

"Thanks, the song's actually an original" My eyes widen. She's really good.

"You do this a lot?" She tilted her head in confusion. That's cute. I mentally slapped myself again. "You know, sing and play alone after school." She nodded embarrassed.

"I love music but I don't have an instrument of my own. So a couple times a week I would burrow the guitar from the music room and just play." She said smiling and looking at the ceiling.

"You really love music." I muttered.

"Yes, my parents loved to listen to me but," She paused. "Not anymore."

"Why's that?" I'm getting to curious and butting in her life. She looked sad but said something.

"Well my parents got in an accident." I felt bad for asking.

"Sorry for asking. Since you shared about yourself, I'll share." I smiled and she smiled back. "First, do you know who I am?" She thought for a while.

"You look familiar but you're new here right."

"Yea I'm new and my names Soul Eater." Her eyes lightened up.

"You're that famous guy who girls go gaga over." She said and then we both laughed.

"You don't go gaga over me?" She shook her head no.

"But I enjoy your music." She commented.

Maka's P.O.V.

"Thanks" He said.

Soul seems really nice and I didn't realize that he was the famous 'Soul Eater'. I also didn't know he was attending here at this school. He's the first person that came up to me and talk or just realize I'm alive without wanting to go and bully me. I even told him about my parents. I feel so comfortable around him. I forgot to introduce myself to him.

"I'm Maka Albarn." I said smiling.

"Nice name, Maka." He smiled back.

"Hm, what don't you know about me." He muttered. "Well I'll share about my family since you shared yours. My parents don't want to concern their selves with me at all. I have an older brother who I no longer talk to. But yea, life is nice, when you have music."

He's a bit like me.

Alone.

"Can you show me a song?" I asked. He nodded and I shifted the guitar to him.

"A live concert for a friend," He said. What he said made me smile. My real first friend. He began strumming and singing. I knew the song he's strumming to so I sang along.

_Maka: Italics_ Soul: Regular **Both: Bold**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
It's always a good time  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

_Good morning and good night__  
__I wake up at twilight__  
_**It's gonna be alright**  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****It's always a good time****  
****Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.****  
**  
_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again__  
__Checked out of my room hit the ATM__  
__Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight__  
__Cuz it's always a good time__  
_  
Good morning and good night  
_I wake up at twilight_  
**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**  
It's always a good time.

**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****It's always a good time****  
****Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.****Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****It's always a good time****  
****Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.****  
**  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
_Doesn't matter where__  
__It's always a good time there_

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

**It's always a good time****  
****Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****It's always a good time****  
****Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****We don't even have to try, it's always a good time****Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****It's always a good time****  
****Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh****  
****We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

When the song ended we both laughed, well i kind of giggled and he chuckled.

"That's a fun song." I said happily.

"The song you were singing." I frowned and he continued. "What was it about?"

"My parents," He frowned too. "Well it's getting late." I took the guitar and put my bag on my shoulder. "You'll be starting school tomorrow, right?"

"Yea," He said getting up too. "I'll see you around tomorrow."

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading and I hope you Review!

Maka: My parents Died! O.o

Soul: Haha...

Maka: Maka chop, shut up.


	2. Battlefield

Me: So this is Chapter 2 people out there who might be wondering. :)

Soul: Who would be wondering? -_-

Me: Oh, shut up. :P

Maka: Well to the story, I guess.

Me: Disclaimer, I do not own Soul Eater, Battlefield by Jordin Sparks.

P.S. Please, please, don't steal my plot, or ideas in this story. Please.

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

Yesterday was fun and for a first I'm excited to go to school. It's weird but I got to keep my cool. I entered the classroom and everyone was quiet staring at me.

"Hey, … Soul Eater" I said emotionless. The girls squealed but I didn't look at anyone. The teacher told me to take seat. I walked to the back of the class and looked at the person in one of the seats I want to be in. He stumbled out gathering his things.

I took a seat and looked at my neighbors. I glanced to my left it was a boy with spiky blue hair. In front of me was a guy with black hair and when he turned his head I was able to see that his hair also has three white lines. I turned to my right and stole a really quick look at the person to my left. She has auburn hair color and green…eyes.

"Maka," I jumped out of my seat. Everyone turned to me and I quietly sat back down. "Sorry," I took out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled something out.

_Maka! -S_

I crumbled up the paper and threw at her. She gave me a question look which made me smirk. She opened it and wrote back.

She threw it back. I opened it.

_Wat Soul? -M_

_Didn knw we'l b in th same clas -S_

_Ya, same here -M_

_Can we hang out l8r? -S _

_U, hang out w me? -M_

_Y not? Like yesterday -S_

_K...we'l met at the music room after skol -M_

And that stopped the passing of notes. Now I'm getting excited. Never knew school can get, fun.

Maka's P.O.V.

It's already the last class of the day. After this I'm going to meet up with Soul. It was really enjoyable yesterday with him. He's actually my first friend if I haven't mention that. Suddenly another note was in front of me.

_Meet us at the back hallway of the school. _

I guess there's a change of plans but something in my head told me not to go. I pushed that aside. The bell rang and I gathered my stuff going to my destination.

Once I got there I didn't see anyone.

"Oh, so you did come." I turned around quickly meeting the eyes of Liz. She and her sister are ganging up on me again with their want-a-be friends.

_'Oh no'_ I thought in my head backing away from them. They stepped closer. I backed up more but there was no way to because of the wall. "Damn"

"Oh Maka, you're not supposed to be _close_ with _our_ Soul." She grabbed my left hand harshly examining it. With her long-nail hands she scratched me from my forearm to my wrist. I gave an ear-piercing shriek.

Soul's P.O.V.

I'm in the music room waiting for Maka and about twenty minutes has passed.

"Where could Maka be?"

I tapped my foot impatiently and walked out and going back to our last class. When I was about to open the door I heard a shriek. It sounds like Maka, I ran to the direction.

Maka's P.O.V.

My arm is bleeding from four painful, deep, long scratches.

"Didn't that feel lovely?" Liz smirked holding my hair. "If you stay away from Soul, we'll stay away from you. Yes?"

This girl has the nerve to say that to me. I'm not letting her win. She doesn't deserve it.

"Go to hell." I whispered. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not backing away from a friend." I said with venom.

"Hold her down." Two girls come up to me and held my arms tightly, making me flinch. Liz punched my stomach, my eyes widen and I shut them for another impact. Soon they kept on punching and kicking me. I need somebody to help me or hear me.

_One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now_

They said things that I couldn't make out but I kept singing so someone can hear me or even Soul.

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war_

It was hard enough to stay awake but then it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes.

Soul, he's holding on to Liz's shirt collar. "Did you do that?" He pointed to my arm which is bleeding a lot more than before. My whole body felt like it was throbbing, especially my head.

Liz didn't say anything. Soul shoved her to the ground disgusted at her. Her gang ran away. Soul walked up to me and examined my wounds. He reached out his hand and touched the scratches. I flinched. He noticed and immediately pulled back.

"Maka, this is all my fault." I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, I was the one who got myself into this so don't worry, I'm actually used to this."

"I won't let this happen again. I'll protect you. I-." Then he stopped realizing what I said. "This happened before!" He said furious but in a protective way.

"Yea, it's okay." I tried to assure him but it wasn't working. Then my eyes were getting really heavy. Oh yeah, the scratch is still bleeding. I Began to feel like I was falling but it stopped when there were arms wrapped around me. Then nothing.

* * *

Me: Thank you for reading.

Maka: Hope you liked it!

Me: Sorry for making Liz the bad guy, I mean gal, I mean, whatever, in this story. I really didn't want to.

Liz: Am I a bad person?

Soul: Yup.

Liz: *Slap*

Me: Okay then. Til next time please Review! X)


	3. Finally Awake

Me: Do you guys like the story so far? Well if you do or don't please enjoy Chapter 3.

Maka: Please do.

Soul: Disclaimer, Meli doesn't own-

Liz: *Cuts him off* Soul Eater and Falling Slowly by Kris Allen.

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

Maka's in my arms. I'm carrying her to the clinic now. I was able to rip my shirt a bit and cover her wound. I can't believe that bitch hurt Maka. Even though I only knew her for two days I really care for her. It's just that she doesn't seem to be faking to be with me like all those other people in this damn world.

I opened the door to the clinic. The nurse looked up to me and back to a clipboard then immediately to me again. She directed me to set Maka on one of the beds. I did as I was told and stood there.

"Have a seat, she's going to be fine. She probably fainted from blood loss. Since it's a bit deep I'll put in some stitches."

As the nurse fixed her up I watched Maka lay there lifeless. I still think it's my fault but I can't let that bother me now. I need to worry about the situation now. I don't get why people would bully Maka. She's too nice to have done anything. I got to think of something to fix it, later.

When the nurse finished she left the room, telling us that she needed to go out and handed me the keys to lock up later. I stared at Maka. Then something clicked in my mind.

This time... _Soul-Italics_

_I don't know you but I want you all the more for that_

_Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react_

_And games that never amount to more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly eyes that know me and I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough and warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_  
_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had the choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along_

"Soul," I looked up to see Maka's eyes staring up at me. I smiled, she was able to hear me.

"It's all right. You're going to be okay." She gave me a small nod.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"For what, beating that bitch's ass?" I laughed at myself and she managed to give out a little giggle.

"Yea, that," Maka's gaze fell out the window. "Sorry for not being able to hang out with you today."

"We're together now, so don't apologize." Wow that sounds so sappy, not cool. "I mean we're hanging out now and it doesn't mean we have to, you know, doing music." She still didn't look convince. "If you, um want, I can take you somewhere, uh, tomorrow after school?" She looked at me. I couldn't tell what she was going to say. I'm getting nervous. Why am I getting nervous?

"Sure," She smiled.

~Tomorrow AfterSchool~

Maka's P.O.V.

I'm feeling a lot better today than yesterday. My hand is bandage up and I can't take it off until next week. Today I have noticed that some people have taken a notice of me and talked to me. Weird but I kind of know why. I'm a friend of the famous 'Soul'. Wow, such a big deal.

I grab my bag from my locker and headed to the entrance. Which Soul told me that he would be waiting there. Before I could even step away from my locker I bumped into someone.

"Sorry I, Soul?" I looked up to find Pure red eyes looking at me. "I thought you were going to wait for me up front?" He gave me a smirk.

"I know but I was thinking maybe someone was going to ambush you again and I would have to save you, again. It would be a hassle." It was my turn to smirk.

"Is Soul here getting nervous?" I said sarcastically, acting shock, then giggled.

"Me, nervous, yea right," Soul said walking ahead of me.

"Yes and hey, hold up." I ran to him. My hand reached up to him and grabbed his shoulder making him stop but he kept going when I was at the same pace as him. "So where are we going?"

He didn't answer til we got to the parking lot.

"Somewhere," He then jumped on a motorcycle, putting on a helmet. I tilted my head. "Hope on." He held another helmet for me.

I hesitated but thought it over and decided to take it. I wonder where we're going?

"Hold on tight." He took my arms and wrapped it around his stomach.

I think I'm blushing but I pushed the thought that made me blush in the first place aside.

About fifteen minutes has passed and we finally arrived somewhere. He let me off in front of a store and took my helmet. Then he drove off telling me to wait for him. I looked behind me to find a store that I have never been to. 'Music in your Soul' is the name of the store. I took a closer look and saw different kind of instruments on the glass window. But what caught my eyes was an old guitar standing in the middle of everything.

"So, you wanna go in?" Soul came from behind me, pushing me inside grinning. When I entered I feel into an awning moment. There was so many instruments around. The place was really huge. Soul took my hand and dragged me to another door that read employee's only. I stopped making Soul turn around with a questioning look.

"It says 'Employee's only'." He nodded and dragged me again.

* * *

Me: What you think? I left a cliffhanger. Haha...

Soul: When are the others coming into the story?

Patty: Yea

*Knock knock*

Voice #1: Let us in!

Voice #2: Why is this room asymmetrical?

Maka: There still stuck in that room?

Me: Please Review! Thanks! X)


	4. To Much Pressure

Me: Hey people! This is Chapter 4 of 2 People, 1 Melody!

Soul: Awesome *sarcastic*

Me: :P

Maka: Disclaimer, Meli does not own Soul Eater, or Pressure by Paramore.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

"Wow" I walked into the room, memorizing everything in front of my eyes. There were a couple of guitars both on the floor and wall. A drum set stayed in one corner, one grand piano in another corner. Also a mini refrigerator was next to table and chairs. Two couches laid in front of a flat screen TV

"Here, let it out." Soul handed me a light green and yellow electric guitar. I took it saying thanks. He took a seat on the couch in front of me.

_Maka-Italics_

_Tell me where our time went_  
_And if it was time well spent_  
_Just don't let me fall asleep_  
_Feeling empty again_

_Cuz I fear I might break_  
_And I fear I can't take it_  
_Tonight I'll lie awake_  
_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_We're better off without you_  
_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope_  
_And there's nothing else to show_  
_For all the days that we spent_  
_Carry away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_  
_And I had to let them go_  
_I'm sitting all alone_  
_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_We're better off without you_  
_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_We're better off without you_  
_Without you_

_Some things I'll never know_  
_And I had to let them go_  
_Some things I'll never know_  
_And I had to let them go_  
_But I'm sitting all alone_  
_Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_We're better off without you_  
_I can feel the pressure_  
_It's getting closer now_  
_You're better off without me_

I took a deep breath of relief. It's nice to let loose sometimes. I'm having a ton of things bounce on me. That's another reason I sing. I can let out my feelings with music and simple words.

"You're perfect," Soul spoke, breaking into my thoughts.

"Um, what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever thought of getting famous?" Soul asked.

"Um, no," I'm really confused now.

"I want you to sing along side with me on stage three weeks from today. I'm not going to take a no. 'Cause you are defiantly singing that night with me."

"What?" Was all I managed to get out of my mouth.

"You already heard me."

I can't believe what I was hearing. I might be known. My parents, they'll be listening to me, they'll be proud. I can't disappoint them with this opportunity.

"Oh my god," I blurted out.

"What, what is wrong now?" Soul asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled in total excitement. I jumped to him giving him a huge hug.

Soul's P.O.V.

I was getting a bit annoyed with her but then she yelled 'thank you, thank you'. Which got me confused, and then suddenly she is hugging me. What the….. I felt a rush of heat go to my head. This so uncool, she let go and a wave of disappointment struck me. Why am I feeling this? I pushed it aside and looked at Maka. She is smiling like crazy. I guess this is good news for her. Well obviously. I was all excited and stuff when I got a record deal.

"You want anything to eat?" I asked, changing the subject, plus I'm starving.

"Sure," She said. I opened a door leading in to a hallway. She stayed behind me but following.

This store belongs to me and I fixed it a bit. I made it more spacious, built my own musical room down here that has a door leading to the store and another to a hallway. The hallway leads up to staircase and a living room with a kitchen. Upstairs has four separate room, one belongs to me and the others are empty.

You're probably wondering how I keep this place clean if I go on tour and can't stay here much. Well the answer is that I got housekeepers that come here once a month.

I went inside the kitchen, telling Maka to have a seat and handed her the remote to the TV.

I started to chop up some vegetables. I know I'm not the greatest cook but at least it's not that bad and you can eat it. I chop the onion into pieces but it was making me tear up. I rubbed my eyes with my forearm.

"Shit," I yelled out. My finger is bleeding. I accidentally cut my thumb. Maka came running in. When she examined what I did. She nodded her head in disappointment. "What?"

"Go get the first aid kit." She ordered. I obeyed leaving the knife. I went to the nearest bathroom, grabbing the first aid. I quickly went back to the kitchen. I could hear the TV that Maka was watching, which the channel is playing music videos. Maka was chopping the onions and she's not tearing up like I did. She finished that up and took the kit. She told me to sit at the kitchen table I have. I did. She put her hand out in front of me.

"What?" I asked.

"Give me your hand." I nodded and gave her the wounded hand. I noticed that it was deeper than I thought. I mentally slapped myself. "Really Soul?"

She began to clean the wound. I didn't flinch or whine but it did hurt like hell. For the last touches she put a band-aid on.

"Thanks," I looked up at her. She is also looking down at me. Our eyes meeting and not breaking contact. I felt dazed in her orbs of green. We were about inches away.

* * *

Me: Hehehe...hehe...

Soul: Stop laughing like that.

Me: Hahaha

Maka: Creepy...

Liz: But it makes sense, she did leave a cliffhanger... of you two.

Me: Well, please review, I love reviews. Please and thank you. X) - My own Signature Face! XD Thanks again!


	5. Beating Hearts

Me: What's Up everyone?

Maka: The ceiling.

Soul: Disclaimer, Meli does not own Soul Eater, Anywhere But Here by Safetysuit, and My Heart by Paramore.

Patty: See ya!

* * *

_"Thanks," I looked up at her. She is also looking down at me. Our eyes meeting and not breaking contact. I was dazed in her orbs of green. We were about inches away._

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

I felt like his amazing red eyes were consuming me, making my heart beat harder and a song began from the tv.

_Song from the TV - Italics_

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen or ever come to pass and I wonder  
If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, cause you are  
Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
_

I inched closer and closer to him. My heart beating faster

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you  
Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding_

So dazed I felt something on my lips. My heart is racing more than it ever had before. **(Me: You readers probably didn't see this coming.)**

_All my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me or  
Is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in December, I wonder  
If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, cause you are  
Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

My eyes widen but closed slowly.

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

We shared a kiss.

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be for you and me  
Cause you are  
You're beautiful inside, you're so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_  
_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

My first kiss, I smiled underneath it.

It felt like a gentle, kind, and passionate kiss.

"Maka?" I jumped back, away from Soul and stared at an unfamiliar yet familiar man. I heard Soul curse at the man under his breath.

"Um, not to be rude but who are you?" I said raising an eyebrow.

The man sat on a nearby chair, comfortable, like this is his own home.

"Oh me, I'm Maka's uncle, Stein. You are Maka's boyfriend the so-called famous Soul, interesting." Before we could protest he spoke again. "You're thinking, I don't have an uncle but that brother-of-a-scythe mailed this package from New Zealand three years ago but I just go it today. This paper says," He waved around a piece of paper. "that I have a niece. Also a form that says I'm your guardian if something happens to your parents." **(Me: Haha, I made Professor Stein Maka's uncle in this story.)**

"What the…" Soul said. "How'd you even find Maka here?"

"Oh that, Spirit also gave me a tracking device to your hair-tie," He pointed to the one I always kept to hold my braid. That good for nothing father has been stalking me.

"Anyway I'm going now. I just came to see my niece." Uncle Stein waved at us and threw me an envelope. "There's the key to my place. I'm not home often because I travel around for my job which is dissecting and researching endangered animals." He gave us a creepy smile. "You're stuff are already there. Bye and carry on you lovers."

And he left.

"Dissecting," I began.

"Endangered animals?" Soul finished. "You got one weird uncle. I nodded to his statement.

After that short conversation a weird silence surrounded us. To break it, I stood up and continued chopping the vegetables, embarrassed that my 'uncle' had seen me kissing someone I barely know.

Soul's P.O.V.

I had no idea what made me kiss her. I wanted to feel her lips on my own for some reason I don't even know. I really liked it. Urgg, I feel so uncool now. I sighed out loud. I looked towards Maka, feeling sadden. I can't let this get any further. Something in my head told me that my heart wanted to hold her, make her close to me, and keep her safe. I shook the thought away. What I'm doing will keep her safe.

I stood up and walked to Maka. She had already finished chopping the vegetables with a huge smile. I smiled too but wiped off. Something was tugging in me to not say what I was thinking next.

"Maka," I didn't turn my head to her. I don't want to see her eyes, I can't. "The kiss, I'm sorry, that was nothing, and it had no feeling to it. I just did that impulsively.

I stole a glance at her and regretted it. I found her eyes showing that she seem disappointed but filled with sadness. I looked away but it was too late to, her eyes were watery. There was something that snapped in me. I wanted to hurt myself. I have feelings for her and she has feelings for me. She quickly wiped it away and smiled at me.

"It's okay, it isn't like that was my first kiss," She walked back to the couch and watched TV. I stared at her. She's an open book.

~Later after the Meal~

"Thanks for the food," Maka said getting up and collecting her things.

"I'll bring you to your new house. I bet he'll have some creepy things around the house." I joked, which made Maka giggle and me laugh.

We went out the door to my motorcycle and drove off. When we arrived at her new home we gawked at it. The house was like a huge mansion. I mean I've seen and have houses like these but who knew that Maka's psycho uncle made that much money from that job of his. Maka looked at me.

"Maybe he gave me the wrong address." I shook my head no and pushed Maka to the door. She took out the key and inserts it in the keyhole. Slowly twisting it and it made a click. She seemed nervous.

We both entered. The place is really clean and not weird like I thought it would be.

. It seem like it belong to some rich family. Maka walked up to a couple of boxes and carried one. She looked at me. I picked up to and followed her to her room I'm guessing.

I helped with the boxes into her room and left needing to get going before it turned too dark.

Maka's P.O.V.

I waved goodbye to Soul and shut the door to my new home. I walked to the room my uncle told me that would be mine. He seemed that he still isn't home. I shut the door to my room and sighed. Tears began streaming down my face. I was holding them in before. Now it's just falling freely and my heart racing. I looked to the corner of my room and found an electric piano and acoustic guitar. I walked to it and found a note.

_Your father wrote some things that you like and ended up buying you these. I already know that you aren't dating that boy. See you in a week. –Uncle Stein_

I smiled and picked up the guitar.

_Maka -Italics_

_ I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_  
_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_  
_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
_My heart is yours_  
_(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_  
_My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_  
_My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_  
_(Please don't go, please don't fade away)_  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._

* * *

Me: Thanks For Reading! X)

Maka: And Special Thanks to the ones who have reviewed so far!

**MysteryLlama**_ - Thanks 4 your awesome review, compliments, funny threats and calling me Evil Moose. XP CX_

**Xelaric The Nobody**_ - Thanks and I'll try. :)_

**CottonCoccon**_ - Thank u! I'm sorry that some of these chapters r short but im trying my best, oh yea, I made a twist of events X) Blessings to u too_

**GUNstalk**_ - Thank you, thank you :D_

**katieOot**_ - Haha, right XD_

**The Holy Dead**_ - Thanks and it's a bit hard finding songs :_

**sorry no name**_ - Sure thing, lol C:_

**Bookworrl****mgi2**_ - I like your suggestion, i might use it in one of the later chapters ;)_

**AnimeLover2233**_ - I will totally do that, and thanks, I love writing stories. 8)_

Soul: You people deserve *looks at script* hey, why am I the only one having to use a script and why the hell would I say this! *throws the paper*

Me: Cause I knew you wouldn't say it. *shrugs* But, what I wanted him to say is YOU PEOPLE DESERVE A SPECIAL,... um, CHOCOLATE! Anyway please Review and enjoy! Bye!


	6. Makeover!

Me: Chapter Six is Here! Excited? No? Well I'm not sure if you should be excited or not.

Maka: Um...who's turn is it to do disclaimer?

Me: I vote Soul!

Maka: Soul!

Soul: Hey! *smack* ...ouch, um Meli does not own Soul Eater, Better Luck Next Time by We are the Crowd.

Meli: Sorry...this time the songs doesn't fit the story, well I don't think so...um enjoy.

Voice (echo): Your god is here...!

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

I just got back to the store or my home. I locked up the store and head upstairs to my room.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Maka," I rubbed my temples in distress.

I thought back to how her eyes looked. I wanted to crush myself. After this short time (3 Days) I feel for her. She doesn't even look like my type. But for some reason I felt like I've known her for a long time. I don't even think I can drag her to this world I'm in. Plus we wouldn't be able to be together if we're not in the same world. Urge, I'm still being uncool and sensitive. She wants it and I'll grant that for her. I smiled but it didn't stay on for long and I slapped myself.

~A Week Later in Class~

I sat there stealing glances at Maka. Uncool, uncool, uncool.

"Partner up," The teacher announced. Sure thing, I'll just go with Maka. "With the person I'm going to assign you with."

I sighed.

Blabla bla blabla blablabla

"Maka, you're with Kid. Um, Soul you're with Blackstar." He pointed to the guy to my left with the spiky blue hair.

"You got a weird name, dude." Blackstar said.

"Says the one whose name is 'Black' 'Star'," I pointed out.

"Touché," He replied, raising an eyebrow and saying it in a weird accent. "So what are we doing?"

"Everyone needs to finish this worksheet and when you're done find another pair to compare and discuss answers." The teacher said.

I looked at my partner. "You do even questions. I do odd." He shrugged and looked at the paper and began putting down answers.

…

"I don't get this." He uttered with a confused look. I watch him try to figure it out, but it made him seem like he was an idiot. I explained how to do it to him but he didn't seem to get it. I explained it three more times and he finally got it. He's a slow idiot but at least has a brain.

I looked at Maka and at her partner, Kid. Maka had a sad look and she seemed like she was only doing the work. Kid was taking her answers. When she would look up to Kid, he would give her a disgusted look.

My grip tightened around my pencil. I finished my part and copied Blackstar's part. I told him to follow and he started saying something.

"The god shouldn't following orders!" When he had said that a girl suddenly showed up in front of me. She has long jet black hair tied in a pony-tail.

"Sorry about Blackstar. He's always like this. I'm Tsubaki by the way." She smiled and I nodded. "Do you want to partner up with us." She pointed to a girl coloring something.

"Oh, me and Blackstar are teaming with Maka and stripe head." Kid must have heard me because he stood up and faced me.

"Do you have a problem with my hair?" He asked, crossing his arms. I stared at him.

"No, not with your hair but you judging people, I do." He gave me a questioning look.

We started a staring contest but I felt a tug on my sleeve. I glance down to see Maka looking at the ground.

RING ring Ring

Everyone tumbled out the door leaving Maka and myself in the classroom. Yes, the teacher did run out too. Her hold is still on my sleeve.

"Maka," She finally look up.

"Sorry, let's just get to practice." Maka gathered her things and waited for me. During Lunch period I got permission to use the music room everyday but today I have a small surprise for her.

"Heads up," I said to her and threw her a sandwich. She gave me a confused look. "You got to keep your energy up." She smiled and I stuffed a sandwich of my own in my mouth. "Follow me"

She nodded and followed. I walked upstairs and down the hall.

"We just pass the music room." Maka commented.

"I know," I said. From the corner of my eyes I could see that she seemed confused but waited.

Maka's P.O.V.

I'm following Soul to somewhere and then he abruptly stops. I tried to look over Soul's head but I couldn't see, only a door stood in front of him. He slowly opened the door which was irritating me. This curiosity of mine is getting over my head. I feel like hitting him with a book. Once the door was fully open and Soul and I has completely stepped in I stood there speechless.

"I got us a recording room to practice during school." Soul grinned at me.

Wow.

The room is sound proof and painted black with red circles on two sides of the wall and green circles on the other two. There are a few guitars around the room and a piano with a set of drums. Wait, who's playing the drums? Aside from the instruments there is a mini refrigerator and a red sofa and a plasma TV near all those recording things. It seemed really comfy here.

"Do you play the drums?" I asked.

"Nope," I looked at Soul sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed. "I was going to audition people in this school to play the drums and bass. Some of the songs need drummers and bass players."

"When are we doing this?"

"Today after school, haven't you noticed the flyers in the halls? I put them up a week ago." I register the news into my head.

"Can we practice?" I was getting really excited to use the new instruments. Soul got up and went to a guitar and I took my place in front of the mic and took a deep breath in.

_Maka - Italics _Soul - regular **Both - Bold**

_I guess it was wishful to think  
I was different from the rest  
Now I'm red in the face  
I don't think I'm impressed  
_  
Miss strong and outspoken  
So easily broken

**Now I kick myself  
I should've know better  
Get it together  
**  
You can't blame me

_Are you listening?_

**Wrap your lines  
Around another  
**  
**While you sweet talk to yourself  
I'd rather leave**

**You stitched a heart on your sleeve**  
**But I see right through the seams**

**I knew the coward in you**  
**Would play the lead**

_The nights you spent with me  
And didn't want to leave  
You stayed with me until I fell asleep_

All the things I wish I said  
Playing back inside my head

_It just might be a long shot  
You're marching with your eyes shut  
_  
**Wrap your lines  
Around another**  
**  
While you sweet talk to yourself  
I'd rather leave**

**You stitched a heart on your sleeve**  
**But I see right through the seams**

**I knew the coward in you**  
**Would play the lead**

All the things I wish I said  
Playing back inside my head

_It just might be a long shot  
You're marching with your eyes shut_

**Wrap your lines**  
**Around another**

**While you sweet talk to yourself**  
**I'd rather leave**

**You've stitched a heart on your sleeve**  
**But I see right through the seams**

**I knew the coward in you**  
**Would play the lead**

I looked at Soul. "Good work," Soul grinned at me and gave me thumbs up.

After a couple more songs we head out the room to our next class. Throughout the rest of the day I got distracted of my thoughts.

Why'd Soul just decide we needed a drummer and bass player? I understand it'll make the music sound better but can't we just get someone who already has experience in playing in things like these. I wonder what he's planning.

"Well class," I glance up at my teacher. "That is it for today's learning. So you get the rest of class to yourselves."

I closed my textbook and piled my things together.

"Maka," My eyes found a girl with long black hair tied in a pony-tail, Tsubaki. "Hello." She gave me a kind smile.

"Hey, is there something you want?" I asked assuming. She looked at me curiously.

"Um," She then got cut off.

"Your god commands you!" The crazy guy, Blackstar's voice ringed throughout the class room and the class filled with annoyance but some in amusement. We stared at him. "Bow down!"

Tsubaki gave me an apologetic look and scurried to Blackstar and she began to tell him something. I looked around the class wondering who'll be at the audition today. **  
**

Once the bell rang, dismissing everyone out of class, I quickly walked to my locker then to _our_ recording/practice room. I entered the room with the keys Soul had given me before we left. I waited quietly for Soul to get here and in 2 minutes he is.

"Alright Maka," Soul began and looked at him curiously. "I have someone here you should meet." I girl in her mid twenties walked through the doors. "This is Kelly, she's going to give you a makeover." Soul smirked at me and left the room. "Be back in an hour. See yea Maka, Kelly."

"Wait," He glanced at me. "What's going on?" He just flashes me a smile and left, closing the doors behind him.

"So, I'll be giving you a makeover." She patted to a chair on front of her.

"Um…okay."

* * *

Me: Alrighty everyone! I'm disappointed in myself for not updating faster. :-/ I'm Sorry. But thank you for waiting and I'll try to get the next chapter sooner. :3

Maka: See you readers next time! :D


	7. Audition

Me: Hello! I've noticed these times I've been away from writing these stories that I have come close to getting mini freak out attacks. It sounds funny which it is because everyone wanting me to get me scared would get that. I just felt like getting that out there. *sigh*

Soul: *Evil grin*

Maka: Uh oh... Disclaimer, Meli does not own Soul Eater or False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Enjoy!

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

It's been about an hour, so it's time to see how this 'makeover' turned out. I calmly walked to the room until I heard a sudden burst.

"Oh My God!"

I fasten my pace to the room, wondering what that was about. Once I got there I busted the door open and my eyes widen.

...

"U-um W-what do," A blushing Maka stood in front of me.

"She's asking What do you think?" Kelly asked grinning ear to ear, obviously proud of her.

Maka was defiantly not wearing her usual outfit. She wore a yellow shirt that hugged her nicely and written on it says 'Nerdy Cute' in black lettering. She also wore a black denim skirt that was above the knee. Also had white suspenders on, one piece was over her shoulder and the other one was let loose on the skirt. Her shoes are a pair of black high top converse. To complete her whole outfit was her hair. It was undone from her braids and no glasses.

"Cool," I managed to mutter out but I also thought she looked really cute.

Maka smiled at me and I returned one back.

"I'm done here." Kelly said and waved goodbye with the grin plastered on her face.

I couldn't help but look at Maka. She looked amazing her eyes especially stood out. Wow hold it, I got to get a hold of myself.

"The audition will begin in half an hour so you can relax until then." I said and went up to the instruments to check them before.

Maka's P.O.V.

I feel a bit weird in this new outfit and my head felt lighter but odd too. At first I didn't think this is me when i looked at my reflection with Kelly's mirror. I thought Soul would think it was weird too but it relieved me that he said I looked 'cool'.

I sat down on the couch and took out my iPod touch to listen to some music while Soul checked on the instruments.

After a while Soul told me the audition will start soon and I nodded, getting up. I then heard the door open and turned around.

"Uh…is this where the audition is being held at?" A boy I recognized from one of my classes came in. His hair is all wild and the color blond. It covered his eyes so I couldn't tell what his eye color was. He was tall and by the looks of it he works out.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Soul asked.

"I-I'm P-Pierce," He stuttered. "I want to audition for the bass and-"

"The Great Blackstar is here to join the band! Behold his Awesome Drum playing!" Blackstar barged in. "Oh, Hey Pierce, didn't see you there. You ready to see your God play!" He put his arm around Pierce and Pierce felt uncomfortable.

"If you're ready to show us what you got then let's hear some music," Soul said and went to the recording both with all the technical stuff and I followed him. Blackstar went up to the drums giving us a huge grin and Pierce grabbed the bass, giving a shy smile.

I watched them closely and readied my ears for the good or the bad. So far they looked like they knew what they were doing. They gave each other looks and Blackstar grabbed a mic.

"Just to let you know," He smirked. "We can sing." Then they started.

Blackstar - Normal _Pierce - Italics _**Everyone - Bold**

Oh, it's time to let it go

The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you  
When a friend tries to stab you right in the face  
Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew  
Don't sweat it, set on false pretense

_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know..._

**It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
**  
All along you know you thought you got the best of me  
You were wrong and I'm laughing right in your face  
I cannot believe you claimed you were my family  
Don't sweat it

**It's set on false pretense**

Soul comes in and begins playing the guitar and sings along

Soul – Underline **Everyone - Bold**

Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
And it doesn't seem likely to fade  
Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change  
Cu-cu-cu-cuz you know...  
**  
It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again**

guitar

**Oh, it's time to let it go**

_I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold  
You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?  
It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke..._

**It's sacrifice  
False pretense you'll hurt again  
Stop pretending to deny  
False pretense you'll hurt again**

So play the game until you run out  
And play the game into my hand

I blinked several times. That egotistic guy is not bad and the shy dude isn't bad either. I glanced at Soul. His face was completely calm and I couldn't grasp what he was thinking.

"Thanks," Soul said to them. "We'll tell you the results tomorrow."

Blackstar showed a confident smirk splattered on his face and left the room. Pierce smiled and thanked us before leaving. Once they had completely left another person auditioning entered.

~After the Audition~

"Ah, my ears are still ringing." Soul cried rubbing his ears.

"Yeah, at least there were some decent ones." I said agreeing with him.

The audition was okay I guess. We had great ones and terrible ones. Some were in the middle. I sighed looking through the list of people.

"But we only have one perfect pair." Soul smirked. I nodded.

~Next Morning~

Nobody's P.O.V.

"Hello students of DWMA. I'm Tsubaki. Here to give you your Morning Announcements. Today's lunch special is Meatloaf. Our school festival is nearing so please decide about your plans to make this festival a success. In sports and activity news we have a home game. So come and cheer for our football team! We also have a chess tournament today. Good Luck! That is it for today. So have a-." Tsubaki paused for a moment. "I'm sorry but I have one other news to share. The audition held yesterday by yours truly, Soul Eater was a success. He has found a drummer and a bass player. They are… Blackstar and Pierce Rhythms. Thank you and Have a great day."

"YOUR GOD IS IN A BAND! NOW BOW DOWN!" You could hear an overly egotistic boy yell throughout the Academy, making everyone sigh of annoyance.

…

Soul's P.O.V.

Maka has been getting noticed a bit today after I gave her that makeover. But today she wore her green and black plaid skirt and a yellow blouse that was half button and showed a plain white shirt. Her hair was the same as yesterday and she's wearing contacts.

People have started interacting with her and there has been less of bullying. She's also been getting more confident about others.

We're just chilling at Maka's home, in the living room just relaxing and talking.

"It's weird, there's been people actually talking to me." Maka said. "Just because I changed my look a bit."

"Yeah, it's stupid and uncool." I said closing my eyes.

"You know you didn't have to do this." I opened one eye. "Help me and all." She stared at the ground.

"Why not," I shrugged. I honestly just want her happy.

"Hm…Soul?" I looked at her and she seems to be drifting off to sleep

"Yea," I'm feeling the same as her.

"What's it going to be like if I get famous?"

"Better, you'll be living your dream." I said. She smiled and entered a world I can't see.

* * *

Me: Ek! Don't yell at me from behind! X(

Soul: Haha, you were right! XD

Maka: Maka Chop! :O

Me: Thanks! Well Happy Holidays Everyone! ^-^ Review Please!


End file.
